The Sixth Gundam
by S'revan
Summary: A first, and rather embarrasing, since I wrote it when I was 14. Four OCs, and a new danger. Where the gundams destroyed after all?
1. Prologue

Disclamer:  
Most of the characters in this story don't belong to me. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. I have nothing to sue for.  
  
P.S. These bad guys keep on turning up, don't they?  
  
-------------  
  
Introduction  
  
-------------  
  
Soldier: Sir, I've found out that a Gundam still exists.  
  
Lord Une: A Gundam? Whose is it?  
  
Soldier: Her name is D'arcy Collins, sir.   
  
Lord Une: D'arcy Collins? Who the hell is D'arcy Collins?  
  
[Narrator]: The year is AC 198. It has been a year since Denkim Barton died and the Mariemaia forces surrendered. The original perpetrator of the new fighting was Lord Une, Lady Une's nephew, who, as the member of OZ, is the one who—supposedly—should rule all human kind. A few things have changed since the end of Endless Waltz, but not many. Some of the most important things for us are the facts that Duo and Hilde have decided that they will not suit, Heero has finally decided to stop running from Relena, (although no-one other than she knows exactly where he is) and Lord Une has been stirring up his people and trying, rather furtively, to take over while mostly unnoticed. Other than that, not much has changed.   
  



	2. A Gundam For Sale

A Gundam For Sale  
  
-------------  
  
A girl with long, braided, purple hair, pale skin, pale brown eyes slightly green with suspicion, wearing a black tank top, black long-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and black shoes stood looking at Lord Une, a man she strongly suspected of being someone she didn't want to meet again.  
  
D'arcy Collins! Lord Une said. I'm very pleased to meet you. Please have a seat.  
  
Thank you, but I'd rather stand.  
  
As you will. I hear you have a Gundam.  
  
D'arcy's eyes grew a bit greener. Yes, I do. Why?  
  
I had been hoping to convince you to sell it to me.  
  
No. I won't sell it. To anyone.  
  
Lord Une's voice remained pleasant, polite, reasoning. Why not? I'm making a good offer.  
  
Lord Une, you have built this up from nothing, D'arcy said, gesturing all around her. You would not sell it to even the highest bidder, would you? Please, do not ask me to give up something that means as much to me as I'm sure this base must mean to you.  
  
It's just a mobile suit.  
  
Made of Gundanium, sir. There's no just' about a Gundam.  
  
Lord Une continued to look at her in a pleasant way intended to make her feel like a fool.   
  
Besides, I built it specifically for me. I don't think it will accept anyone else.  
  
Miss Collins, you may sell it to me or give it to me, whichever you like, but I will have it. His voice was still pleasant, but held a threat.   
  
D'arcy raised her eyebrows, outdoing him in haughtiness. Oh? Will you?  
  
Yes, I will. Seize her!  
  
Two of his guards grabbed her arms. She struggled, and knocked one over. Another took his place.   
  
That's enough! Lord Une said. Now, Miss Collins, will you give me your Gundam?  
  
  
  
Very well. He took one of her arms. She stiffened, then relaxed, smiling a very small smile. She watched, trying to fight down giggles, as he tried to break her arm. he swore. Why can't I break your arm?   
  
You're weak, oh Lord Une. Try harder.  
  
Uhnnnnnnn! I can't!  
  
Want to know why? she taunted.   
  
Shut up! He slapped at her with his left hand, and she bit off a finger. She spat it onto the floor.   
  
Well, at least you've dropped down from your high ropes. Did it occur to you, maybe, that I might not be from Earth?  
  
Silence.  
  
There are tales of a young man, Heero Yuy, who was inhumanly perfect. Maybe I'm like him.   
  
Silence.  
  
Seeing as the human race can only breed with itself, he must have gained his perfection through hard work. Thus, anyone could become like him, given the right circumstances.  
  
Silence.  
  
Her voice was like ice. Never underestimate your enemy, Lord Une.  
  
He clenched his teeth and tried to stop the flow of blood.   
  
I'm leaving, she said, took out the guards, and left. The other guards whispered among themselves, and decided, She must be invincible! Let's not fight a lost battle. Just let her go.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero smiled down at Relena, and she smiled back, and squeezed his hand.   
  
~~~  
  
Well, I guess that's it for now, Duo said. He and his friends walked home, joking laughing.   
  
~~~  
  
Trowa sat in front of the circus, holding his knees and thinking.   
  
~~~  
  
Quatre sighed and looked out the window, then turned back to his work.  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei sat working as a Preventer next to Wind. Sally and Noin were across the room. Lady Une came in and said, Okay, everyone. Time for an update.  



	3. Duo's Discovery

Duo's Discovery  
  
-------------  
  
Some few months later, Heero was in the middle of the woods, next to a gundam that looked suspiciously like Wing Gundam, Duo was climbing into what could only be Deathscythe Hell, Trowa and Quatre had met up again, Wufei was no longer in uniform, but sitting on a metal stone, or was that a giant knee? and Lord Une's forces had multiplied.   
  
D'arcy had recovered, and was in the process of cleaning her gundam. The gold hinges were gleaming more brightly than ever. She worked, humming to herself, for a while, and then a shadow fell over her. She looked up, and saw that the shadow was that of Deathscythe Hell. D'arcy stood, and called out, her pleasant voice just a bit mocking, Ah, yes! The famous Deathscythe Hell! Is it Duo, or has he sold his Gundam?  
  
Duo said, I would never sell my Gundam. Everyone knows that.  
  
Well, I'm glad too see someone so famous. D'arcy bowed. Her bow, like her voice, gently ridiculed Duo.   
  
  
  
Of course, again. I never expected you, or anyone else, for that matter, to even see me, but I was there.   
  
It was one of those few times when Duo felt bemused. You were?  
  
With that, D'arcy turned back to cleaning her gundam.   
  
The door opened, and Duo jumped down from the cockpit. He stood still an instant, noticing how more clearly defined her figure was when it wasn't seen through glass. Oh, come on. You couldn't have been there without my seeing you.  
  
Her tone was gentler than before. You had stars in your eyes. You didn't even notice Relena then. She looked up to find him staring at her. You needn't think I'm offended, you know. I don't think anyone noticed me.  
  
Somebody must have noticed you.  
  
Are you kidding? Heero never notices anybody, you were caught up with Hilde, Trowa doesn't notice girls, Quatre's too shy, and Wufei hates women. No, I wasn't noticed. She turned away, and muttered under her breath, except by Lord Une.  
  
Duo must have had sharp ears, because he caught what she said. Lady Une's cousin? What does he have to do with anything?  
  
The bastard tried to steal my gundam.  
  
Duo cringed.   
  
Only for him. Her voice was filled with pride. He's missing a finger on his left hand now.  
  
He smiled. Attagirl. Hey, I've got to go blow up some of his mobile suits. Wanna come along?  
  
  
  
They got into their Gundams, and flew down to Attila base. Ever noticed, D'arcy remarked, how every one of his bases are named after some famous warrior?  
  
  
  
He'll be naming one after you next.  
  
Duo laughed. Not until I'm dead.  
  
  
  
They had reached the base, and landed. Duo turned on his scythe. Aren't you gonna use your gun?  
  
Nah. What's the point? We have to get through the guards first, and close combat's the best for that.  
  
Even I don't punch.  
  
Nor do I—with a bare hand. But I've got my nice, pointy, laser knuckles. As she spoke, she turned them on, and four short beam blades came out of the brace she had put around her right hand. She pulled a regular beam sword out of her right wrist, and hefted it in her left hand. And her stance changed, so that she was more crouched, ready to pounce or repel. They moved forward, and D'arcy took the first guard. She cut off its head with her laser-knuckles. The next she cut in half diagonally with her sword, and turned just in time to put up her shield to block the third guard, while kneeing it in groin with an especially pointy right knee. It ripped through the guard's stomach, disemboweling it. Duo took out two more guards with one slash and they were in. They scanned for the base's center, found it, and D'arcy took out her gun. She gave the center a blast, and it was soon nothing but rubble. They flew away. 

The whole process had taken less than six minutes. D'arcy starting singing Mind Education under her breath. She had a nice singing voice, too. Then she started to laugh. Another strike against you, murderers.  
  
You should be the Goddess of Death, Duo said.   
  
D'arcy gave a half-laugh, half-snort. It was plainly derisive. If I'm the goddess of anything, it's revenge. Well, I'll see you later...if you remember me.  
  
Duo called after her. What's your name?  
  
She stopped, and gave him another bow, mid-air. D'arcy Collins at your service. Be seeing you. And she was gone.   
  
~~~  
  
Duo flew home deep in thought. Finally, he sent a message to Wing ZERO. Hey, Heero! Wherever you are! There's a sixth gundam! Her name's D'arcy, and she's the Goddess of Revenge! Don't know much else, but it looks like it'll be fun knowing her!  
  
Heero smiled grimly. A sixth Gundam, is it? he though to himself. Sounds like the Enemy in disguise. How could a sixth Gundam be built?  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, D'arcy stood at a grave. Mother? There's three more mobile suits for you. Her voice broke. Only — only the — rest — left to go. Suddenly, she knelt at the foot of the grave, and threw herself down on it. Mother, I promise you, I'll avenge you. She started crying. I — promise — you... She sobbed and sobbed, until she had worn herself out, and finally slept.  



	4. A False Spy

A False Spy  
  
-------------  
  
D'arcy woke to find herself wet, cold, and cramped. She quickly went back to camp, and built a fire. After warming herself, she went into her tent and changed clothes quickly. She had gone outside to stretch when another shadow fell over her. She looked up, this time at Wing ZERO. She called out, I hate to repeat myself, but is this Heero or someone else inside there?  
  
Silence  
  
It's Heero, all right, D'arcy muttered to herself, then in a louder voice, What do you want?  
  
I will kill you, Heero said.  
  
And why would that be?  
  
There is no way to make a sixth Gundam. Therefore, you must be a spy.  
  
A spy? D'arcy tried to stifle her incredulous laughter, but it burst forth, rolling among the hills and over Wing Gundam in great waves. She had to grab the back of a chair to keep from falling over. She started to calm down. A spy, she murmured, and started laughing again. Finally she subsided. she asked, the laughter still in her voice, did you get the idea that I was a spy?  
  
Five scientists made the Gundams. They are all dead. So, a sixth is impossible and you are a spy.  
  
Nonsense. The scientist made the plans, that's all. Anyone can build a Gundam. She paused. By the way, do you think I'm called the Goddess of Revenge?   
  
The head of ZERO nodded a little.   
  
That's just one of Duo's silly nicknames. Surely you've managed to pry yourself away from Relena enough to notice that he does have the habit of giving people nicknames. She could feel him frowning down at her, and laughed again. Then her voice lost all humor. In case you're interested, OZ killed my mother. Lord Une is the only one I'm after.  
  
The gundam rose, remained in mid-air for a long while, then turned away.   
  
D'arcy called, pitching her voice to be heard over the roar.   
The gundam stopped. She continued, Wherever you came from, it must have been a long ways away if it took you all evening and night. Wanna refuel?  
  
Heero sighed. The gundam turned back around and landed. Thank you. Yes.  
  
The hose and tanks are right over there. She pointed to a large shadow in between a couple of tents, where the sun rarely ever managed to pry. Help yourself.  
  
When he had finished, he found D'arcy draining the last of her coffee. She poured herself another cup, and looking strait into Heero's eyes, took a sip. Want some coffee? It's especially good this morning.   
  
He took the cup she gave him, and sipped from it. They sat in silence.   
D'arcy finally broke it. I suppose Duo told you my name?  
  
  
  
I guess that's a yes. Have a good trip back. She put down the cup and melted into the shadows.   
  
Heero stared after her, then went home.   
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Roses base, named after the Wars of the Roses, Lord Une was furious. Attila Base...completely destroyed? Not one trace of the enemy?  
  
No sir. There wasn't enough time for anyone to say what was happening. It seemed like the base was there one moment, and gone the next.  
  
Who could have done it?  
  
We have no idea, sir. As I said—  
  
I know what you said! Go to the site and find any evidence you can.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Wing Gundam landed in the forest next to the Sanc kingdom, and Heero jumped down. Relena ran forward.   
  
Heero! At last! What kept you so long?  
  
She wasn't a spy after all.  
  
Oh, good. I'm so glad you didn't have to kill anybody.  
  
  
  
That's all right. Everybody makes mistakes.  
  
But I'm not supposed to!  
  
Relena placed a hand on his arm. Heero, no matter how hard you try, you still won't be perfect. I wouldn't know what to do with you if you were.  
  
He sighed. Thanks, Relena.  
  
You're welcome. She laid her head against his chest, and he put his arms around her. They stood there, looking at the sunset, for a long time.   
  
~~~  
  
Dammit, Wufei, will you just accept that D'arcy's one of us? Duo said.   
  
Wufei crossed his arms and turned his head away. She's a woman. She isn't worthy of having a Gundam. It's unjust.  
  
Duo sighed. You know, Wufei, sometimes you really get on my nerves.  



	5. Bonaparte and His Lions

Bonaparte and His Lions  
  
-------------  
  
Hey Duo.  
  
You remembered. How about that.  
  
Don't lump me with a lousy memory. I may break the rules some times, but I don't forget them. She noticed someone standing behind him. You're the one with a bad memory. Who's your friend? She peered around behind him. Oh, Trowa. Good to see you again.  
  
  
  
I said the same thing, said Duo.   
  
Yes, well, this is a bit more recent, D'arcy said. A certain knife-throwing act with a girl named Catherine someone slipped out halfway through you chased them for about a block and a half, and then they disappeared. Am I right?  
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
That was me. I had to tell Wind where you were.  
  
You mean Zechs, right? Duo said.   
  
I mean Wind. He may have been Zechs Marquise at one point, but he isn't anymore. He could call himself W4 LH3 (AN: A post code in London, England) if he wanted to, and I'd call him that too. Its his name, not mine.  
  
Trowa gave her an odd look. Even if it was someone else's before?  
  
Someone else had the name Collins before I did. Someone had the name D'arcy before I did. They may have been more than one person or not. It doesn't matter. Even though they had it first, I'm still D'arcy Collins.  
  
Duo coughed. Ahemm, shall we go?  
  
D'arcy smiled at him. Of course. Which one?  
  
Napoleon Base, Trowa said. It has a large supply of missiles.  
  
D'arcy's hands clenched. I see. They got into their Gundams, and went to Napoleon Base. D'arcy took a more round-about route, to see anything not normal. She spotted something going on in the distance. Go on without me, you guys. Just want to check something out. I'll catch you up. She flew in for a closer look.   
  
~~~  
  
Look! It's the Wolf girl! Get her! A man shouted. Akilah turned around to see some guys on motorcycles chasing after her. She thought of running, then decided against it. She stood back in the shadows. As the first motorcycle passed her, she jumped on, and knocked out the rider. She grabbed his gun and let out a few shots at the others. The gun was soon empty, and she pulled out her own. Two were taken care of, but she had yet to get the third. She hit his arm, but he got away. She looked after him. Well, shit, she said. And thought. The road was a dead-end. Maybe she could get out and away before—  
  
Thud.   
  
Well, that was out. They were here. Might as well limit their approach. She rode to the end of the road, then got off the motorcycle.   
  
Thud.   
  
She tried lifting the motorcycle, but it was too heavy to throw at them. And her gun would be useless. She put it away.   
  
Thud.   
  
The Leo came into view. It was soon followed by another. They thudded up to her, and the first one said, The game's up. Will you talk, or will we have to shoot you?  
  
Go ahead and kill me. I'll tell you nothing.  
  
Very well, the first one said. The second leveled its gun at her, and started to pull the trigger. And was cut in half. Akilah only got the general impression of a large, black mobile suit, and then the first Leo had lost its head. The black mobile suit straitened, and Akilah would have sworn at the time that it was almost the same as the one that She cut off the thought.   
  
The door to the cockpit opened, and a girl literally dropped from it. She immediately started running towards Akilah.   
  
D'arcy said. We've got to go.  
  
  
  
Come on. We have to go. I don't know who you are, but if Lord Une was attacking you, then you're on our side. D'arcy dragged the girl after her, then threw her over her shoulder, and climbed back up to the cockpit. Sorry about the rough handling, but we haven't got much time. There should be room behind the chair.  
  
The girl crawled into place, and D'arcy pulled the doors shut. She sat down, and called up Duo.   
  
Hey Duo. I picked up this girl. She was being attacked by some Leos. We'll be there in a sec.  
  
Okay. There's more guards than we expected.  
  
Coming right now. The little picture of Duo went away, and she spoke to the girl. I'm D'arcy. What's your name?  
  
  
  
Akilah. You like fighting?  
  
Akilah didn't know what to say to that. So she settled for, Yeah, I guess.  
  
Well, we're about to be right in the middle of some. Duo, Trowa, and I are going after Napoleon Base. We want to get rid of the missiles there. Watch if you like. Just try not to interrupt, okay? The base was fast approaching. Her knuckles and sword blazed to life, and D'arcy grinned. Time for the second Battle of Waterloo. Comin' right at ya, Bonaparte.  
  
She used her own gravity to crush one of the guards. She slashed at one, then at another, using her knuckles and sword. She glanced at the heat sensors. she said. These are dolls. Hey Duo, Trowa! These are dolls! Cover me, will you? I'm gonna aim for the center! She found it, took, aim, and blew it to pieces. The dolls stopped in their tracks. She grinned. Let's leave these dolls here as a little present for them.  
  
Duo laughed. I get your point. Exploding presents are fun.  
  
D'arcy knelt her gundam, and put out an arm to use as a ladder. She opened the door. Duo and Trowa were already out. Get on out, Akilah. Duo and Trowa will take care of you. I have a little business right here. She climbed out, and Akilah followed. This is Akilah, the girl the Leos were after. Akilah, this is Duo, Trowa. Take her along with you. She may be interested to see what Lord Une was planning to lob into space.  
  
  
When they had arrived back at D'arcy's camp, they got down from their Gundams.   
  
Exploding presents? Trowa asked.   
  
No, just defective ones. They'll probably be redistributed. However, around us, they'll act as our bodyguards. Just a little change in the programming so that their first first choice isn't to defeat us, but to protect us.  
  
Hey, nice going, Duo said. He yawned. Well, I guess I'd better be getting back.  
  
Anyone, where specific? D'arcy asked.  
  
He blinked. Not really, why?  
  
What about you, Trowa?  
  
Me neither.  
  
And it'd be better for Akilah to stay dead right now, so she's got to stay here. Why don't you two stay as well. There's plenty of extra tents.   
  
Both boys accepted, and they settled down for the night.  



	6. Laughter

Laughter  
  
-------------  
  
I understand, Lord Une said, That Napoleon Base was completely destroyed.  
  
Yes, sir. Aside from five dolls, everything is in ruins.  
  
Why would they just leave them there?  
  
Maybe they just forgot them, sir. Or maybe they thought that they would only work with that base, and were therefore useless.  
  
Not if they had D'arcy Collins with them.  
  
There is no evidence that she was, sir. Everything could have been done just with 02 and 03. We have some shaky images of them, but none of the sixth Gundam.  
  
Hmm. And the five scientists are all dead. 02 and 03 couldn't know much about mobile dolls anyway.  
  
Exactly, sir.  
  
Very well. Redistribute them among the Caesar, Noventa, and Septum Bases.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
D'arcy yawned and woke up. The sun was just rising. She dashed out, and brought back the tub, and turned on the hot water faucet, after linking it to the one in the ground. She wrote a note: I am bathing. Do not disturb unless you want your butt kicked. She hung it outside the flap, and took off her clothes. She got into the tub, and started bathing.  
  
She was working on her left shoulder when she heard footsteps. They stopped outside her door. There was a little pause. Then she heard Duo laugh. He went away again.   
  
When she had finished, she peeked outside. Duo was leaning against a post, facing the opening of her tent. She went quickly back to the tub, and made some splashing sounds. Then she started humming. She got dressed quickly, then very carefully braided her hair just a little bit too loose. She undid the top couple of buttons on her shirt, and stuck on her shoes. She took another quick peek. He was still there. Still humming, she opened the tent flap, and came out, doing the bottom button. She did up another. She glanced around, and saw Duo. Oh, hey Duo, she said.   
  
You know, it isn't all that cold today, he said. Maybe you should wear a different top.   
  
she said, and changed the subject. D'arcy left the top two buttons unbuttoned. She noticed that every now and then he would glance at them. After a while, she said. You know, I think you're right. It's too warm to wear this top. She started unbuttoning it.   
  
Duo sputtered. Out here?  
  
Well, why not? We're the only ones up. Its not like anyone's sensibilities are going to be offended. She kept on undoing buttons.   
  
He stared at her cleavage. I think you're the only one who would actually do this.  
  
She tossed her head, and he noticed the slightly-looser braid. That gave her the chance she needed. Sometimes modesty just gets in the way, she said, and turned around just enough so that he wouldn't see her undoing the last of the buttons. She undid them quickly. After all, she said. What's wrong with this? and turned back around.   
  
Duo stared at her. D'arcy was wearing a very low-cut, square-necked top underneath her shirt. He started to laugh. She joined in. she said. That was worth it. I'll have to redo my hair, but it was worth it. Just to see your face.  
  
My eyes nearly burst out of their sockets.  
  
My side hurts. They had to hold on to each other to keep from falling over.   
Trowa came up to them just then. He looked down at D'arcy, bent over with laughing. He didn't know quite what to do, so he decided to be blunt. he said, You're falling out of your top.  
  
She looked down. She was, almost. I don't know, she said. What do you think, Duo?  
  
Duo choked. he said.   
  
She shrugged, and pulled up the top. Thanks, Trowa. I wouldn't want to really flash either of you.  
  
Why not? You've come close enough.  
  
She took hold of the end of her braid, and whapped him with it. Trowa finally gave in and smiled. D'arcy crowed. We did it! He's smiling!  
  
Duo said, and then they both started laughing again at Trowa's face.   
Finally, everyone calmed down. D'arcy took her note, scratched out and put braiding my hair instead, and disappeared inside her tent.   
  
~~~  
  
I don't know, Quatre said. I'd really like to meet this sixth Gundam.  
  
Please, Master Quatre, Rashid said. Be careful. We'll go with you.  
  
But you're too weak.  
  
Rashid was lying on a bed, with bandages around his ribs. Master Quatre  
  
Quatre sighed, and gave in. I'll wait for you and the others to get better. Then we'll go find her.  



	7. Accusations

Accusations  
  
-------------  
  
Thanks for being so understanding, Akilah said.   
  
Well, a similar thing happened to me, so I understand how you feel.  
  
D'arcy and Akilah were lying on their stomachs over the last of their lunch. You know, you're the first girl to become my friend, D'arcy said.   
  
And you're the first person I've really talked to who knows what it's like to fight your way up from the bottom.  
  
D'arcy sighed. Well, I've got something I have to do this afternoon. I think Duo's going to stay here for today. See if you can bother him into teaching you some new maneuvers. You'd make a great Gundam pilot.  
  
Thanks, D'arcy.  
  
Welcome, Kilah. Be seeing you.  
  
D'arcy got into her Gundam and flew off, and Akilah went to bug Duo.   
  
~~~  
  
Master Quatre, are you sure this new girl is all right? Rashid asked. He was still lying on a bed with bandages around his ribs.   
  
Quatre said. She explained it all to me. She was just so startled, she let fly.  
  
A tall girl with dark brown hair, slightly yellowish skin, and dark brown almond eyes came in. She wore a turquoise tee-shirt and jeans. Her boots were black, and there was a dark green band around her upper right arm. She moved very gracefully. Hello, Rashid, she said in a soft voice. How are you doing?  
  
Much better, thank you. The three talked for a while, and then the girl stood.   
  
I really must be going, she said.  
  
So soon? Quatre asked. She nodded. My name is Quatre Rabera Winner. What's yours?  
  
I'm Vingte. She smiled, and turned away again.  
  
THUD.  
  
There was a second thud, then the sound of someone running. Quatre and Vingte looked out of the tent. A figure, silhouetted by the sun, had a long braid, and was running up to them. Quatre said.   
  
Vingte pulled a gun, and trained it on the figure. Once it was within range, she said, Don't move.  
  
Hey, don't mind me. I'm here to see one particular person, a girl's voice said. I don't have any weapons on me. She walked towards them a bit, and Vingte shot her in the arm. The bullet bounced off with a ping.  
  
Vingte slowly lowered the gun, and the other girl walked forward. They could see now that she had purple hair, and her sleeves weren't rolled up. The green was fading from her light brown eyes, but there was still a bit there. She was just a bit taller than Quatre. She stopped just before Vingte. Could you tell me where Quatre is? We've never met, but I have some business with him.  
  
I've already taken care of all my business for the month, Quatre said.   
  
You're Quatre?  
  
  
  
This has nothing to do with the head of the Winner family. This has to do with the pilot of Gundam Sandrock, labeled, first by OZ, and then by many others, as model 04.  
  
I'm not selling it.  
  
This doesn't have anything to do with money either. Besides, I've already got my own. Model 06.  
  
  
  
Yes. I'm D'arcy Collins. My friend, Akilah—  
  
Vingte asked.  
  
Yes, Akilah. Do you know her?  
  
Yes.  
  
Well, I'm coming on her behalf. She tells me that about a year ago, the Gundam Model 04 blew up her parents' house, with them inside. Since you are the pilot of that Gundam, it is logical to assume that you are responsible.  
  
Now, as damning as the evidence may be in her eyes, I believe in hearing both sides of a story before convicting anyone. What's your version?  
  
I don't remember blowing anything up since—  
  
D'arcy's eyes were almost shut, and her voice was quiet, but she still cut him off easily. Don't give me that crap. Do you expect me to be as trusting as you're reputed to be?  
  
At least Quatre's able to forgive! Vingte said.   
  
So am I, D'arcy replied. I just need a little proof, that's all.  
  
Do you want to see my files? Quatre asked.   
  
D'arcy turned to him, surprised. Oh! You're giving me permission. Thank you. She pulled something out of a pocket, unfolded it, and started typing on the laptop. The laptop just hung in the air. I hate breaking into people's computers without their permission, she said. Data scrolled across the computer screen. Then D'arcy sighed, and closed the laptop up, then returned it to her pocket. She smiled down at Quatre. Thanks. Sorry if I was a bit rude. She turned away.  
  
Aren't you going to stay a while? Quatre asked.   
  
Nope. Gotta go, she said airily. She scrambled up onto her Gundam, climbed into the cockpit, and took off.   
  
~~~  
  
Duo was standing watching his Gundam take down some targets when D'arcy landed. She took her usual jump/fall down and came up behind him. She's good, isn't she? D'arcy said.  
  
Yes. She's trained before, too.  
  
Just then, Deathscythe Hell stopped, and knelt. Akilah opened the cockpit door and stood. She started to climb down, but slipped on something. She fell. D'arcy ran forward and caught her, but the force of Akilah's fall sent her tumbling backwards. The roll should have broken her foot, but even as Duo came up to them, she stood, and helped Akilah get up.   
  
How's your foot? Duo asked.   
  
D'arcy looked puzzled. It's fine, she said.   
  
But that roll should have broken it.  
  
Look, I'm standing on it. Am I screaming?  
  
  
  
Then it's not broken.  
  
They helped Akilah back to her tent. She insisted that she was fine, but D'arcy told her sternly that she needed rest, and made her take a pill that put her to sleep. Duo closed the curtains, darkening the room somewhat, and left Trowa to look after her.   
  
Duo and D'arcy walked a little way to the edge of the camp. You know, D'arcy, you're really an incredible girl.  
  
Am I?  
  
Yes. I've lost everyone I ever cared for, but even though I know it'll end badly, you make me forget that it will.  
  
What will?  
  
He gestured all around him. he said. You're my friend, so I know I'll lose you, just like all the others.  
  
She reached up and brushed a speck of something off his cheek. No wonder you don't want to remember, she said.   
  
  
  
You sometimes have nightmares. You keep on begging someone in your dream to not make you remember.  
  
I thought nobody knew about them.  
  
No one does, other than me.  
  
Duo stared into the distance, remembering.  
  
Duo? Wake up!  
  
  
  
She gave a little sigh. Yes, I'm here.  
  
You're not going to die, are you? Promise me you won't die!  
  
I promise you. I won't die.  
  
He stared into her eyes. Thank God, he whispered, and kissed her.  



	8. A Quiet Moment

A Quiet Moment  
  
-------------  
  
Relena opened the door to her bedroom, only to find that someone else was already there.   
  
He sat up. Hello, Relena.  
  
How did you get in here?  
  
He nodded towards the open window. Just outside was ZERO's open hand.   
Relena smiled, and sat down on the bed beside him. He put his arm around her waist, and she rested her head against his shoulder. I'm glad you're back, she said.  
  
She told him about the day, and he inserted a quiet word here and there. Then he spoke about what he'd been doing, editing out the grimmer parts. She added gentle encouragement.   
  
They talked for a while, then Heero got up and closed the window.   
  
  
  
Can I stay the night, Relena?  
  
Of course. I'll call Pegan, and he'll get you a room.  
  
He shook his head. No. I meant in here. With you.  
  
Her eyes widened.   
  
I'm a wanted man. The fewer people who know where I am, the better. And I need to be with someone tonight.  
  
She nodded. Of course.  
  
Thank you. He locked the window and the door.   
  
What about ZERO?  
  
He sat down and opened his laptop.   
  
  
  
Could you take care of ZERO for me?  
  
Sure. I'll just lay it down under the window that it's at right now. How's that?  
  
Just fine. Thanks.  
  
You're welcome. Be seeing you. And the connection cut off.   
  
Will she be able to handle the ZERO System? Relena asked.   
  
She designed and built her own Gundam. It includes her own version of the ZERO system. She'll be just fine. He closed the laptop, put it away, and pulled Relena down to sit in his lap. It's you I'm worried about.  
  
She snuggled against him.   
  
You've been too quiet recently. Do I have to run away from you to make you talk?  
  
No, I'm just afraid that if I talk too much, I'll scare you off, I guess.  
  
He kissed her. I'm not running away again, Relena. I promise you. He kissed her again.   
  
Mmm. That's because you know that if you do, I'll just follow you.  
  
You're very faithful. And determined. He kissed her again.   
  
Yes. And you're very firmly caught. I'm not letting you go again.  
  
There was a thunk.   
  
That should be D'arcy. Come and look at her Gundam.  
  
She looked out of the window and shivered. The colors remind me of space Tauruses.  
  
She's in constant mourning for her mother, red is for blood and revenge, her hair is purple, and gold is for experience.  
  
What colors would I have?  
  
White, pale yellow, and gold, because you are pure and beautiful, but not ignorant or inexperienced.  
  
Aww, how sweet.  
  
He kissed her again, then looked out the window. Look, there's D'arcy.  
  
She was standing on ZERO, which was now lying down, and waving at them. She winked, and jumped down. Pretty soon, she was standing on the windowsill.   
she said. Glad to see everything's fine.  
  
She's loud, Relena said.   
  
I can hear her even in ZERO with the engines on.  
  
That's loud.  
  
Yeah, I am, D'arcy said. Oh, sorry to startle you like that. I've got good ears too. She grinned at them. I can see why Heero would want to stay here, Miss Relena. You're very beautiful. Be seeing you. She winked again, and took a flying leap, landing on her Gundam's head. She climbed down, disappeared into the cockpit, and flew away.   
  
She's like a cross between you and Duo, Relena said.   
  
She has Duo's past and temperament, certainly. But my bones break. Hers don't. But enough about D'arcy. He turned and kissed her. As he did so, he shut the curtains. He undressed her and himself, turned off the lights, and they went to bed.   



	9. The Gundam Aurelia

Gundam Aurelia  
  
-------------  
  
Heero and Relena woke to a tapping on the window. He pulled on his jeans, and she hurriedly put on her nightgown. He pulled open the curtains. It was D'arcy. She motioned for him to open the window. He did so.   
  
We've got to go. Lord Une is sending some missiles right this way. Duo and Trowa are doing what they can, but They sent me to make sure you guys got off alright. Heero, is there room in your cockpit for someone else? He nodded. Okay, you take Relena. I assume you want Pegan to come with you?  
  
Of course, Relena said.   
  
Alright. I'll take him. You guys get dressed. I'll go wake him up and take care of ZERO. That alright with you? Heero nodded again. She started to leave, then stopped. You'll want to bring along a bit of formal wear. You're going to have to broadcast that you're all right after this. Just a jacket will do. She jumped down.  
  
Heero and Relena dressed quickly, packed a few things, and went to the window. ZERO's hand was there, waiting for them. They climbed in. Relena had to squeeze, but they managed. D'arcy was already waiting.   
  
she said. I've got Pegan. Let's go!  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Duo and Trowa were at Kojiro Base. They had disabled the biggest missiles, but there were still a lot more. They had gotten quite good at shoving a doll in the way just as a missile went off, but they were running out of dolls.   
  
It's a good thing D'arcy found out about this in time, Trowa said.   
  
Yeah. Otherwise Heero and Relena'd be nothing but smithereens by now. Another missile went off, and another doll went the way of its fellows.   
  
~~~  
  
D'arcy got Heero, Relena, and Pegan to the camp. She saw them to their tents, and was about to get back up into her Gundam when a shadow fell over her. She looked up at Altron, and gestured for Wufei to come out. When he did nothing, she called out, Wufei, I know that's you. You might as well come out. Still no response. D'arcy rolled her eyes, got to her feet, and crossed her arms. She stood there, glaring at Altron, until Wufei came out.   
  
Now that you've finally condescended to come out, what can I do for you?  
  
You have no right to pilot a Gundam.  
  
I think Aurelia is glad to have me.  
  
Aurelia? What kind of a name is that? Faugh! It's a coward's name.  
  
D'arcy's eyes narrowed, and she walked towards Wufei. Her voice became so quiet that he had to strain his hears to hear what she said. Aurelia was my mother's name. She was murdered by an OZ soldier. I fight for her revenge. Got a problem with that?  
  
A fighting woman is wrong. It is for men to carry out justice.  
  
And who would I turn to? I don't know who my father is, and I have no brothers. There have been no male Collinses for over two hundred years. We are proud of the fact.  
  
It's wrong! Wufei shouted, and charged at her.  
  
She ran to meet him, but just before she came in reach, she dropped to the ground and rolled between his legs, and stood up behind him. He, realizing what had happened, stopped.   
  
I see no reason to fight you, Wufei. What's the point?  
  
He turned around, and came back to D'arcy, so close he could feel her breath on his chin. Her eyes met his fearlessly. No male Collinses for over two hundred years, he all but spat. No wonder your family is so weak. Your mother deserved to be killed by that OZ soldier—  
  
That's it! D'arcy said. Her hands flew for his shoulders, and she kneed him in the groin, then released him, letting him fall to the ground. Insult me all you like, but nobody supports my mother's death.  
  
Wufei just groaned. D'arcy sighed, and let her anger slide away. She squatted on her haunches beside him, and helped him sit up. He tried to stand, and failed, so she picked him up and carried him to a chair. She went away briefly, and came back with what looked like slightly green milk. she said. It should help the pain.  
  
It did. When he had recovered a bit, she continued. Did you ever think to thank your mother for giving you life, or your wife for at least trying to give life to your son? Women are important. I'm sorry for hitting you, but I've spent seven years fueled by the desire of revenge for my mother. I guess you sort of became that OZ soldier for a while. Wufei didn't respond, and D'arcy sighed again.   
After a while, Wufei got ready to go. He was halfway to Altron when D'arcy called out his name. He turned to see her come running up to him.   
  
Don't feel bad about losing. Had I been trained, you would have beat me soundly. My strength is in the unexpected. She smiled. Be seeing you. She kissed his cheek, and ran back to camp.  
  
~~~  
  
What I wouldn't give for D'arcy's gun right now, Duo said.   
  
Will this do? Wufei asked, and sent a continuous bout of flame at the center until it burst.   
  
Thanks, Wufei. I didn't know you were here.   
  
I wasn't, but now I am.  
  
Trowa spoke up. It's good to see you again, Wufei.  
  
Duo stared at him. My, haven't we grown polite. Don't blast those dolls, Wufei. I've got a special patch for them.  
  
From D'arcy, right?  
  
Yes, but don't start on injustice right now. We haven't got much time. He jumped down from Deathscythe Hell and affixed the patches to the dolls. Once they were on their way, he said, Okay, now you can rant.  
  
I've changed my opinion, Wufei said.   
  
How so?  
  
D'arcy Collins is worthy of piloting her Gundam.  
  
You really believe this, Wufei? asked Trowa.   
  
She proved it to me, Wufei said.   
  
What did she do? Duo said.   
  
She kneed me in the groin.  
  
Trowa made a sympathetic sound, but Duo was thoughtful. Well, she bit off Lord Une's finger, so I guess I'm not that surprised.  



	10. Wolf Eyes

Wolf Eyes  
  
-------------  
  
Quatre, Vingte, and the Maguanac Corps arrived around noon. D'arcy ran up, smiling. Quatre, Vingte! Good to see you. She proceeded to name each of the Maguanac Corps, and welcomed them all. Soon, everyone was smiling, sitting, chatting, and drinking either tea, coffee, or fruit juices. Quatre found himself talking with D'arcy.  
  
The corps seems to be a little down. Is anything wrong?  
  
Some of them got badly wounded in the last fight. I'm especially worried about Rashid. He never really recovered from that old wound, and he's only doing himself damage by following me here.  
  
It shows their devotion to you. And that means that you're a good guy to know. People don't stick around nasty people long.  
  
Quatre sighed.   
  
What's wrong with Rashid?  
  
His ribs won't heal.  
  
I see. Well, he may end up with a brace, but I'll see what I can do for him. Oh, look. He's over there by himself. I think I'll go talk to him. She drifted away. Quatre sighed again. He had some paperwork to be going over. He put down his glass.   
  
He turned to see a girl sitting on the wall, staring at him. She was dressed all in black, in shorts and tee-shirt. Her hair, which was golden-brown, hung in bangs which prevented him from seeing her eyes. She was tense. Then she brushed her hair out of her eyes, and Quatre found himself staring into greeny-gold eyes that showed no sign of having seen him. It was as if he was invisible to her. The girl stared right through him, but the set of her shoulders, the way she was tense all overhe could sense that she was angry. Quatre wanted to ask her why, but those wolf-eyes made him more shy than ever. He managed a small Um, hi. The girl growled in the back of her throat, and went right on staring through him. He shrugged to himself, and walked away. He could feel her eyes boring through his back until he went around the corner.   
  
~~~  
  
D'arcy walked up to Rashid. Hi. Mind if I sit here for a while? She sat down and got right to the point. Quatre tells me he's worried about you.  
  
He need not be. I'm fine.  
  
He says that your ribs won't heal. I've had to deal with broken bones myself, and ribs are among the worst. Not as bad as hands and feet, but they're pretty bad. Now, they say that you would do anything for Quatre.  
  
And so I would.  
  
Will you let me see your ribs, then? It's what he would want.  
  
Rashid sighed. Very well.  
  
~~~  
  
After a brief examination, D'arcy said, There's a small piece of shrapnel preventing the bone from closing completely. I can dig it out, or you can get a brace. Which would you rather?  
  
Go ahead and take it out.  
  
She gave him a bit of anesthetic and made a small slice in his back. In went the probe and out came the piece of shrapnel. A few stitches, a band-aid, and it was all over. There we go. That's it. They went back to the party.   
  
~~~  
  
Quatre looked around for D'arcy and saw her talking to another girl. He started to hail her, but something about that other girl tugged at his memory. That hairthe ponytailthose clothes Then she brushed the hair from her eyes, and he was sure. He would have bet his life on the fact that her eyes were greeny-gold, wolf-like. He walked hesitantly towards them, until he could hear them talking.   
  
Can you believe it? the girl was saying. He actually came here after what he did!  
  
Shh. I invited him. Besides, I'm sure he had no idea that what he was doing was wrong. I'm sure it was just a mission.  
  
Was it just a mission' that killed your mother?  
  
D'arcy's voice turned hard. No. That pilot acted on his own. What's more, he had just come from blowing up a bunch of other people—that on his own too. OZ had found out what he'd been doing, and they didn't try to stop him. Following orders is one thing, but letting someone murder hundreds of innocents is just plain wrong!  
  
Sorry, D'arcy. I didn't mean to hit a raw spot.  
  
That's all right. I seem to have hit yours too.  
  
The talk turned to other things. Quatre stopped feeling so much like an intruder and was able to regain his confidence. He fought down a wave of shyness, and ran forward.   
  
he called. There you are! I've been looking for you! Quatre halted in front of her, and smiled at her.   
  
Quatre! I've been looking for you myself. Rashid is going to do just fine.  
  
Thank you.  
  
You're welcome. This is my friend, Akilah. Her hand tightened on Akilah's arm, and she hissed, Kilah, calm down. You can't kill someone until you know they actually did it!  



	11. Six Down

Six Down  
  
-------------  
  
Do you mean to tell me that they got another one? Lord Une demanded.   
  
My apologies, sir. I am aware that this makes a fourth.  
  
Yes, a fourth. First Attila, then Napoleon, then Kojiro, and now Caesar, all destroyed.  
  
There was a bleeping sound, and a red light flashed. Lord Une pressed a button, and a picture came up, with another soldier in the middle.   
  
Sir! This is Noventa Base. 01, 04, and 05 are attacking!  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei really won't like this, Quatre said.   
  
Well, he wasn't going to use it, so I just took it, Vingte said. She shot an arm out and crushed one of the dolls. It isn't —unh! — quite what I'm used to, but it's a lot better.   
  
Some of the dolls started fighting for the Gundams, against the rest. What are they doing? Heero asked.   
  
D'arcy's voice came over to everyone, but no picture appeared. Don't worry. It's just a slight change in the programming. These were originally at another base, and we left them behind as a little present. Unfortunately for Lord Une, their first reaction to a Gundam is now to protect it. They'll be blown apart pretty soon, but it should give you a little breather. There was a little click as the recorder came to the end of it's message.   
  
~~~  
  
Back in Lord Une's office, another screen came up, also with a soldier. Sir, this is Septum Base. We are currently being attacked by 02, 03, and 06. They've got support from some of our dolls! They — Unnnngh! The soldier went flying and the screen blanked out as the center was demolished.   
  
A burst of flame went straight towards Noventa Base's center, and pretty soon the other screen was blank too.   
  
Another two gone! Lord Une said.   
  
Yes, sir. That makes six.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei was waiting with a frown when Vingte climbed down from Altron's cockpit. She walked towards him, and he slapped at her. She blocked his arm. Don't worry, she said. I've trained as a MechWarrior for most my life. It's not harmed. By the way, I compliment you on your machine. It's better than what I usually have. She pushed his arm aside, and walked by. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. Thanks for the loan, Wufei. I'm much obliged.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day, in a high-rise city, Wind and Noin were meeting in an alley.   
  
I'm glad you didn't let those Gundams be destroyed, Zechs, Noin said.   
  
Please, Noin. I'm Wind now.  
  
Wind.  
  
Something thumped Wind on the back, and he staggered. There was a distinctly feminine giggle.   
  
Sorry, Wind, D'arcy said. I didn't mean to hit you that hard.  
  
Wind turned around. D'arcy, what are you doing here?  
  
I thought you'd like a little information that won't get out to the general public. Lord Une's lost six bases. And everyone — Heero, Relena, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, The Maguanac Corps, and two others — is staying at my camp. You know where we are. She brushed by him as if she'd just accidentally hit him and was just apologizing. Then she spoilt the effect by pushing Noin into Wind's arms. You two really ought to get together. Who knows what the next day will bring? And your relationship is one-of a-kind.  
  
Wind's arms were still around Noin. he began.   
  
D'arcy interrupted him again. You know, her first name is Lucrezia. She ran off.   
  
You don't have to call me anything you don't want to, Noin said.   
  
Noin, when all this is over, will you  
  
Of course. You didn't have to ask.  
  
Wind's face relaxed into a smile, and he kissed her softly. Then they went their separate ways.   
  
~~~  
  
A couple of weeks later, everyone was still where they had been, although Lord Une lost a few more bases.   
  
Quatre saw Akilah leaning against the side of her tent. It was right across from his, and because of that, despite her antagonism, the two had become friends. Although her wolfish nature still startled him, it was something that always kept him on his toes, so he never got bored. Right now he had something to say to her, so he screwed up his courage and went forward.   
  
She turned to look at him and raised a brow.   
  
D'arcy hasn't said much, but I can guess. Do you think I killed your parents?  
She nodded.  
  
I can show you proof, if you like that I didn't.  
  
She shook her head. Don't bother, she said.   
  
D'arcy came up to them. She glanced quickly at Quatre, then said, Akilah, I've found out who piloted that mobile suit.  
  
Both Quatre's and Akilah's eyes widened, and they looked quickly at each other before looking at D'arcy.   
  
The mobile suit was an imitation. It's called Model 04A. The man who piloted it was killed in the last battle. Your parents seem to have been spies. Lord Une wanted to get rid of them, and made arrangements so that anyone seeing the incident would think that the Gundams had been responsible. Sandrock was just the easiest to imitate.  
  
Thank you, D'arcy, Akilah said.   
  
Yes, thank you.  
  
D'arcy glanced from one face to another, and lowered her head to hide her smile. Well, I've got to go talk to Duo. Be seeing you. She walked away.   
Quatre extended his hand, and Akilah placed hers in it. He squeezed her hand slightly, and they went to join the others, hand-in-hand.  



	12. A Quarrel over Nothing

A Quarrel Over Nothing  
  
-------------  
  
Inside his tent, they fought. She was breathing a little more heavily that he, yet neither seemed to tire. Finally, their blades locked. They glared at each other, then Wufei said reluctantly, Well, I guess it's a draw.  
  
Vingte said. It isn't. I messed up. She gave a little laugh. I'm out of practice. I've spent too much time in a mobile suit. You have won. She took his sword, and pressed it to her heart. Go ahead and kill me.  
  
He pressed it into her skin, but suddenly flung the blade away. I can't.  
  
Why not?  
  
I can't hate you. I can't convince myself that you should die. I like you.  
  
You think that because I am a woman, I must be weak.  
  
Of course.  
  
What a stupid idea. Civilians are weak, not women. Her voice gentled. Don't worry. You'll grow out of it.  
  
He slapped her. Faugh! My wife—  
  
You're married?  
  
I was. She died four years ago. She was the best of the female warriors. But any man could tame her — like this! He grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely.   
He expected her to give in and submit to him, but she did not. She rubbed her bosom against his chest. He raised his head and stared at her.   
  
Four years without a woman. That's a long time. Aren't you interested?  
  
Of course not. You're the one who's interested. But his hands pulled down the front of her tunic, and cupped her breasts.   
  
She arched her back presenting her self more fully. Then why are you staring?  
  
He ignored her. I'll show you just how weak you are, she said, and bent to kiss her breasts.   
  
The duel of provocation and passion continued until they had undressed each other and themselves, caressed and fondled every bit of their bodies, and he was poised on the brink of possession. He thrust in, and she hissed in pain. He froze. The duel was over.   
  
I'm sorry, he said, and pulled out.   
  
Now I know why, she panted, they told us never to do that. It hurts.  
  
He looked down and saw that she was bleeding. His eyes widened. Your virginity, he whispered.   
  
She propped herself up on her elbows, still panting.   
  
Is this your first time?  
  
Yes. They said that we weren't built to have children, or have sex. They said that our purpose was to fight. Our genes would be passed on if we were good enough. We should be happy with that, they said.  
  
The first time always hurts for a woman, because they bleed.  
  
She looked down at herself. she said in an odd voice. Have you ever noticed how many people hate blood? Life begins and ends with blood. It is always there. She shook her head to clear it. I should warn you. You've killed me after all.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I have hemophilia. The warrior class is so in-bred, a lot of us do. She looked up at him. I'm going to bleed to death unless you end it for me now.  
  
Wufei turned away and sat down on the edge of the bed with a thump. I hate these decisions. Do I kill my friend, or watch them die in pain?  
  
She sat up, put her arms around his waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder. I'm glad to know that you're my friend.  
  
You mean more to me than that, but now's not the time.  
  
She started to shiver, and he pulled a blanket around her, then pulled on his trousers. I'm going to get D'arcy.  
  
D'arcy? What does she have to do with this?  
  
He looked pointedly at the slowly spreading pool of blood. She has a great whacking store of medicinals. She kneed me in the groin once, then gave me something that took the pain away in a quarter the time I'd expect for that sort of blow. I'm sure she has something for you. He knelt beside her and kissed her cheek. Don't die on me yet, Vingte.  
  
What D'arcy had was something that clotted the blood. In anyone else, I'd expect this to cause a stroke and maybe paralyse them. But your blood lacks the right stuff, so we'll have to give you extra. Drink it. Vingte did so, then fainted.   
  
Wufei cried.   
  
It's all right, Wufei, she's just lost consciousness. But she's lost too much blood. She'll need a transfusion. She opened up her laptop, and started typing, searching through her stored information. Type O, she muttered. Who here has Type O blood?  
  
I do.  
  
So you do. Both HIV negative too, and She grinned. Well, that explains that.  
  
  
  
Oh, nothing. You just have very similar DNA, that's all. Your blood will work just fine. She got out a needle. May I?  
  
Of course.  
  
~~~  
  
When Vingte woke up later, she found Wufei sleeping next to her, his arms around her. She noticed a small prick in his elbow, and touched it tentatively. He stirred and opened his eyes.   
  
You're awake, he said.   
  
How long has it been?  
  
A couple of days. He followed the direction of her glance. You had to have a transfusion.  
  
She paused. Akilah and Quatre are making plans to return together to where she came from.  
  
  
  
I'm from the same place, and I have to go back too.  
  
Can I come with you?  
  
That's what I was going to ask.  
  
I hoped so.  
  
That's settled then, quiaff?  



	13. Twin Braids

Twin Braids  
  
-------------  
  
Hey, D'arcy, Duo said. How come your hair is always in a braid?  
  
Be cause it's easier to deal with if it doesn't fly all over the place.  
  
You could cut it.  
  
I swore on the day my mother died that I would never cut it again.  
They were having a picnic beside a lake, in a forest. They had flown in their gundams, just to be safe, but they were pretty sure they were lost to everyone else. They had brought a large enough picnic to feed four more people. They had finished and were now watching the ripples on the lake.   
D'arcy turned to Duo. So, why is your hair braided?  
  
The nun at Maxwell Church braided it for me. I decided to keep it that way when the church was destroyed.  
  
And long hair because  
  
For once, Duo seemed strangely reticent. Oh, we just couldn't cut our hair when I was young.  
  
D'arcy snorted, then, seeing he was disturbed, she put her hands on his shoulders, and tried to sooth the tension away. Tell me.  
  
Duo found himself telling her about his childhood, and in return, she told him what it was like to be a bastard girl. What troubled him the most were the stories about guys that seemed to think that because her mother had been a , her daughter would be one too. He jumped up when he heard about when she'd been raped, and could only be coaxed to sit down and abandon his plans for killing the man when he heard that he was already dead.   
  
Somewhere during the storytelling, D'arcy's head replaced her right hand on his shoulder, and his arm had worked itself around her waist. As they sat looking over the lake, D'arcy suddenly became aware of their positions, and broke the silence with an embarrassed laugh. All this about braiding your hair, she said, pulling away from him.   
  
Duo started to laugh as well, but was struck by another idea. Will you unbraid your hair for me?  
  
D'arcy stopped laughing, and looked at him closely. Then she shrugged. She reached for her braid, and started to undo the tie, then stopped and grinned at him. But only if you undo yours as well.  
  
I can't.  
  
Why not? It's not like it's going to stay down — mine isn't either — and you have to take it down sometime to wash and comb so that it doesn't matt. Please, Duo?  
  
Duo sighed, then gave in with a grin.   
  
D'arcy grinned back, and finished undoing the tie. She started to undo the braid, then looked at Duo. He hadn't moved. Come on, you too.  
  
Duo started to reach for his braid, but his hands fell down again. I   
  
Then I'll do it for you.  
  
She moved around behind him an continued to un-braid her hair. When he turned around to watch, she quickly pulled her hair out of sight. Be patient. Unless you're going to undo your hair yourself, don't watch me undo mine, she said, and gently turned his face back around. She kissed his cheek and continued working.   
  
Duo knew that she'd finished when she gave a little sigh as her hair relaxed. Then she started on his. It felt as if she was intruding too much, yet he liked it. When she was finished, she spread it around his shoulders. She got up, and came halfway around. There she stopped. Uh, Duo? I you turn towards me, then I can face you without falling into the lake.  
  
he chuckled, and D'arcy kneeled before him. He couldn't help but stare, the change was so great. D'arcy with her hair braided was down-to-earth, fun, familiar; a great friend to be with. D'arcy with her hair down, the naturally wavy hair made kinky by the braid, seemed to sparkle more brightly than ever than the sun pendant she always wore.   
  
D'arcy, you look so different.  
  
So do you. She was staring back at him. And your hair's so silky.  
  
He reached out to touch her hair, and she reached out to touch his, bringing their bodies quite close. Duo looked down at her, into very light, very brown eyes. Something moved inside him, and he kissed her. She was startled, then her lips warmed, and she kissed him back. It seemed to go on forever. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, the dappled sunlight on his side. He could taste her, smell her, and even hear her when she gave a little moan.  
  
His arms came around her waist, and her fingers brushed through his hair, mixing it with her own, so that a brown and purple curtain closed them off from the rest of the world. She opened her mouth to his tongue. He pulled up her shirt to caress her back, and she did the same, so that they were pressed chest to naked chest, groin to groin. Duo leaned back until they were lying down, then quickly rolled over, so that he was on top. Her fingers were slipping beneath the waistband of his trousers, gently teasing. He had to break for breath. He leaned back and stared down at her. Her purple hair was spread out on the ground, contrasting with the green. Her eyes, when they opened, were almost colorless. That wasn't right. Shouldn't they be more like dark chocolate now? He'd gone too far. Duo pulled away, stood up, and tried to ignore his body and her breasts. Sorry,. D'arcy. I never meant to go this far.  
  
D'arcy stared up at him. His eyes were practically black, his shirt had fallen back down, his trousers were stretched, and he was breathing hard. His hair was tangled. He was also trying not to stare at her and failing miserably. She hoised herself up on her elbows. I didn't mean to go this far either. But we did. I feel as if I'm about to fall, and you must be hurting. Can't we finish it?  
  
He made a gesture of denial. Don't sacrifice yourself for me.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she thought a moment. Why do you think I'm scared? she asked, surprising him.   
  
Your eyes. They're white.  
  
If my eyes are white, then I'm feeling something very strongly. Duo's eyes locked on hers, and he sucked in his breath at the intensity of her emotions.   
  
Please, Duo, she whispered. I need you.  
  
He came back to her faster than his Gundam. Their lips met again, she pulled up his shirt again, and fumbled with his fly, then with her own. Finally they were open, finally he was inside her. They came together, cried out as one. After a few moments of oblivion, he rolled over with her, so that she lay on his chest. She buried her face in his neck, and he rested his cheek against her hair. They whispered words of love, and took a nap. Then they re-braided their hair, finished the picnic, and flew home.   
  
~~~  
  
That night, Akilah saw Duo pull up the flap to D'arcy's tent, say something, and get pulled in, laughing. She sighed, shook her head, and went to find Quatre.  



	14. Nightmares from the Future

Nightmares from the Future  
  
-------------  
  
They shouted. You're nothing but a freebirth! You're nothing! You're not worthy! Go be a technician like your parents! You'll never be a warrior! Freebirth!  
  
I'm not! I'm not! I am a warrior, and I'll beat you all!  
  
they shouted, taunting her, poking her, laughing at her, hemming her in until she couldn't breathe.   
  
Leave me alone! Akilah screamed, and woke up.   
  
Quatre came running in. Kilah! Are you all right? What's wrong?  
  
They called me a freebirth, she said, and started crying.   
  
Quatre hesitated, unsure of what to do, then knelt beside her, and took her into his arms. He petted her hair as she sobbed into her soldier. It's okay, Kilah. You're not a freebirth. You're not! he whispered fiercely, over and over. You're not a freebirth.  
  
But I am.  
  
Shh-shh-shh. Calm down. It's okay. It's okay. She hiccuped, looked up at him, and tried to smile. He dug out a handkerchief, and tried her tears. He looked a bit perplexed. What's a freebirth?  
  
A freebirth is someone who had a live birth. She hung her head. I'm a freebirth. My genes aren't pure.  
  
I wish I could have been a freebirth. I have twenty-nine older sisters, and we're all test-tube babies.  
  
But don't you see? Test-tube babies have the best genes. Where I come from, all the warriors are test-tube babies, and we need warriors so much that they've become the elite class. Sometimes a freebirth can join them, and I want so much to help. The older ones, they say that I might even get one of the Bloodnames, but the othersthey go around calling me the Freebirth, and treating me as if I were worthless.  
  
You're not worthless.  
  
She smiled a little. Thanks, Quatre, but I am to them, and in the end, they're the ones that count.  
  
And I'm not. His mouth twisted.   
  
Even if you come back with me, I don't think they'd listen to you. You're too nice for them.  
  
His heart clenched, and his arms involuntarily tightened. You're leaving?  
  
I have to.  
  
I He let her go, stood, and walked towards the tent flap.   
  
Where are you going? she asked, alarmed.   
  
He stopped, and looked back over his shoulder. If I'm going to forget you, I'd better start now.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. Quatre, please. They spilled over, and her voice dropped to a whisper. Please, don't leave me.  
  
Quatre turned to see her kneeling in the middle of the floor, her arms wrapped around herself, shivering. She was still wearing her shorts and tee-shirt. She had been so tired that she hadn't even changed. He came back, and knelt beside her again. I won't. Not yet, at least.  
  
Her wolf-eyes stared sightlessly into his. Don't leave me, she said again.   
  
I won't. She continued to stare at him, not seeing anything. Kilah, wake up!  
  
she whispered.  
  
I promise.   
  
Slowly, her eyes focused, and she sagged against him. Her eyes closed, and her arms crept around his neck. You're not leaving. Thank God. And Allah. And everyone else out there. She sighed, and burrowed against him. I don't know what I'd do if you left me.  
  
Exactly what I'm going to do.  
  
  
  
He gave a little, embarrassed laugh. I don't know either. Please don't leave.  
  
I won't. Not until you're not needed any more. Then you can come with me. It's not like they'll even notice.  
  
Just as long as we're together.  
  
She tilted her head up, and looked at him so sweetly that he gave in and kissed her. Love you, Quatre, she said against his lips.  
  
I love you too.  



	15. Bang! And...

Bang! And When the Dust Cleared  
  
-------------  
  
D'arcy woke up in the middle of the night. Something was wrong. She put on trousers and a long-sleeved shirt. She opened the tent flap. There was a black shape hovering in the sky. She knew that shape.   
  
Duo was sleeping peacefully D'arcy shook him awake. Her voice was a harsh whisper. Duo! Wake up! There's an OZ carrier in the sky. They're hoping to blast us to pieces while we sleep!   
  
D'arcy, it's just a bad dream. OZ doesn't exist any more.  
  
Lord Une is supposed to be the last member of OZ. Therefore, it's an OZ carrier. Listen to me, Duo! I know what they look like.  
  
Why me?  
  
She gave him a look to remind him of why he was in her tent in the first place.   
  
You can cloak. I'll give you a booster pack. He didn't respond. Either you do it, or I'll take Deathscythe Hell and do it myself. I'll kill myself and your Gundam in the process though, because I don't know how to work it.  
  
His eyes snapped open. No, I'll do it.  
  
She got him a booster pack, and just as he was taking off, grabbed hold of the left ankle. They went up. Just then, the suits began to drop.   
  
Those are dolls, D'arcy said. She began to climb up the back of the Gundam's leg. Duo moved, and she had to cling. She continued to climb.  
Duo tried to fight them off, but there were just so many! Soon they'd start aiming at the tents. He hated to think of that. He fought harder.   
  
D'arcy was almost there now. She got to the middle of its back, and pulled out a small screwdriver. Working carefully, she opened the panel just enough to let her get in. Her sleeve caught, and she jerked it free. He lurched. She nearly lost the screwdriver, but caught it in time. She closed the panel, and was in the back of the cockpit. She got out her laptop and began typing.   
  
Duo thought he must be going crazy. Under everything else, there was a tap-tap, something new. Just then, one of the dolls pointed its gun at a tent. He swooped towards it. It started to pull the trigger, then suddenly turned to another doll and fired at it instead. Fighting broke out among the dolls. They moved out over a meadow with nothing in it, and continued to fight. There was nothing more Duo could do. He landed.   
  
People had woken up by then, and were starting to come out of their tents. Quatre ran up to Duo as he got out. What happened?  
  
Some mobile dolls tried to attack us. D'arcy woke me up just in time. He scratched his head. The odd thing though, is that, just as they were beginning to win, they started fighting. Whoever did that, I'd like to thank them.  
  
You're welcome. Everyone turned to see D'arcy standing in the doorway to the cockpit. She held a case in her right hand. Her left arm was hidden.   
  
How did you do it? asked Vingte.   
  
Laptop. Quite useful for hacking. Then, once you're in, turn one half against the other, and tell em all to move out over that field.  
  
You say that like it's easy, Heero said.   
  
D'arcy seemed surprised. I think it is. I seem to have a talent for it. She jumped down.   
  
Uh, D'arcy, your arm Duo trailed off.   
  
She held up her left arm, and looked at it. The sleeve and the binding that she had put on underneath were both ripped, showing a gleam of metal. She ripped the sleeve up to the shoulder, and unwound the binding. This shirt was ruined anyway. She held up her arm. It had gundanium running up and down it like muscles. She pitched her voice so it could be heard by everyone. You might as well see what happens to you when you're caught in an explosion and you're not superhuman. I was lucky.   
  
  
  
She didn't respond. She was remembering a certain day seven years ago.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look, mother! Isn't it beautiful? A ten-year-old D'arcy said.   
  
Of course it is, dearest. Anything you make is beautiful. But it's so big!  
  
They were standing at the feet of a somewhat smaller Mobile Suit than is usual. Mother! That's not big. The real ones are bigger than this.  
  
Aurelia leaned over her daughter, and rumpled her hair. Well, then I guess it's just the right size for you.  
  
Mmm, hmm. Just wait, mother! This one really works! She scrambled over to the cockpit.   
  
D'arcy! Come back! There's an OZ carrier in the sky!  
  
D'arcy looked up just in time to see missiles zooming down right on top of her. She saw another going right towards her mother. she screamed. Suddenly, she was flying. She heard booms, crashes, and screams. Over it all was maniacal laughter. It seemed to go on forever. Then she hit the ground with a thud, and there was nothing.   
  
~~~  
  
When she woke up later, she hurt all over. There was something on top of her, and it was so heavy. She nearly screamed when she tried to use her arms, but if she very carefully used only her stomach muscles, then she could sit up. The first thing she saw was rubble. Then she saw a hand sticking out of it. she cried. Her legs wouldn't work, but by inching herself along, she finally reached the hand. Dimly, she saw eyes in the shadows. She hooked her shoulder under the edge of the rock, and just managed to shove it away. Her mother's eyes looked in her direction, but her face had no expression. D'arcy soon discovered why. The back of her head was completely bashed in. Aurelia was dead.   
D'arcy's body shook with dry heaves, then with sobs. she said, I promise you. I'll kill every one of those damned OZ soldiers for what they did to you. I'll never wear white again. I'll never cut my hair again. I hope it grows as long as yours. Fired by new determination, she inched herself along, looking for Gundanium Alloy. Itsmelled different, somehow. Ignoring the pain, she strapped pieces of it to her arms, then her legs. Her feet were a complete mess, so she just strapped all the toes together, and made a brace and a pair of crutches. She got out her spare clothes, black, from the grubby pouch that she and her mother used, and put them on. The laces on her shoes were no good, so she used a strip of red cloth from her mother's dress to tie them. And she cut off her mother's long, braided hair, stuffed it in the pouch, and hid in the shadows to wait.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She looked up at Duo, Quatre, Heero, everyone. Don't ask. It's not a pretty story. Suffice to say that an OZ soldier, Louis Une-Kerson, did this to me.   
  
Louis Une-Kerson? Relena asked. But that's Lord Une's real name!  
  
D'arcy stepped into the light. There was a collective gasp. D'arcy's eyes were green, so pale you could only just see what color they were. She was furious. D'arcy spoke in her loudest voice. Louis Une-Kerson! Imposter, Maimer, Murderer, Filth! You have your spies here, I know that! Well, listen to me! The next time you go blowing up mobile suits for fun, remember to kill both victims, not just the mother!  
  
A leo landed. What is this? the supposed Lord Une said.   
  
Seven years ago, you were an OZ soldier. Colony L600792. You had just finished killing about three hundred people because you thought it was funny, she said scathingly. On your return journey, you noticed a miniature mobile suit in the middle of a junkyard. You destroyed it completely. There were two heat-sources, two people. You found one. But what of the other? She went into the shadows, and she waited and trained and got strong. She set out to kill you. And I will.  
  
The leo leveled its gun at her.   
  
If your going to act like Treize, then at least have his sense of justice, of fairness. Fight me one-on-one, or are you afraid that you'll be disabled by a missing finger on your left hand?  
  
D'arcy Collins!  
  
Yes, that's me. Are you going to fight or not?  
  
He got out of the Leo and drew his sword. I'll fight you, bastard girl.  
  
I'm a bastard by birth, that's true, but not in character, unlike you. Wufei, may I borrow your sword?  
  
Of course. It is only just.  
  
Thank you. Louis, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. Have at you! She ran forward. Louis laughed and raised his blade leisurely. D'arcy had almost spit herself on it when she dropped and rolled on the ground, between his legs. She stood in the same motion, turned, and Wufei's sword went into Louis Une-Kerson's heart from the back. He fell to the ground. She grabbed his hair, and cut off his head. Holding it high in the air, she cried, May the souls of Aurelia Collins and all other murdered victims rest in peace at last!  



	16. The End

The End  
  
-------------  
  
A couple months later, Akilah, Vingte, Quatre, and Wufei got into the reconstructed Dropship. They had launched the Jumpship into place about a week before. D'arcy still had the plans, so she could visit them if she wished. She had figured out how the time jump had taken place, and so the four of them would come out where they should have, when they should have. The two Gundams were going with their pilots. Akilah and Vingte, as warriors, were glad to have some of the best lostech on their side.   
  
D'arcy kept the plans for another reason. She was sure that true peace was impossible to find, and should they be needed, she could now get to the other two Gundams. A tiny tracking device on their armbands told her where each of the four were. She could pick a good time for them, and just carry them off back to when they were needed. Then they could go back and continue as before when the crisis was over.   
  
The Dropship departed, and D'arcy and Duo went back to their tent. Trowa had already left for his circus, and the Maguanac Corps had returned home.   
Once inside the tent, Duo pushed D'arcy down onto the bed. You should stay there, he said. You haven't been feeling well lately.  
  
I haven't. Pretty soon I'll be putting on some more weight, and it's all your fault.  
  
D'arcy, do you mean what I think you mean?  
  
Mmm hmm. How do you like the idea of becoming a father?  
  
As long as you're alright, it's the best news in the world.  
  
Then it's the best news in the world. I'll be just fine.  
  
He kissed her gently. He sighed. It doesn't really matter, but I wish it would be a boy.  
  
  
  
Because then I'll have a reminder of you.  
  
You won't need a reminder. I'll still be there.  
  
But you said that the Collins women —  
  
Have done without marriage or men for over two hundred years, I know. There are other Collinses out there. I don't have to continue the tradition. Someone else will do it for me. Besides, I'm not going to be a Collins much longer.  
  
You mean you will marry me?  
  
Yes, and not just because of the child. It'sdifficult to give up one's freedom. But I know I'll be happier with you.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Sanc Kingdom, Relena shrieked and tried to pull Heero up from his kneel. When he wouldn't budge, she sat on his knee instead. She threw her arms around his neck.   
  
Of course I will! You should have known that.  
  
Heero took the ring out of its case and put it on her finger, then put his arms around her and kissed her.   
  
A soldier came in running to see what had happened to his employer. He stopped just inside the doorway, grinned, and tiptoed out, closing the door quietly behind him.   
  
~~~  
  
In a doctor's office, Trowa and Catherine sat nervously side-by-side. The door opened, and a doctor came out, smiling. Congratulations, Catherine, said, Trowa is indeed your brother.  
  
~~~  
  
Far into the future, Akilah and Quatre were running hand-in-hand through the snow, laughing. He caught her by the waist, swung her around, and kissed her. Snowflakes slowly settled on their shoulders as they kissed.   
  
~~~  
  
Wufei was helping Vingte train her new troops. Their mechs were a new design, very maneuverable, so that the old Chinese martial arts could be put to full effect. There was a distant whimpering sound, and Wufei went out. He soon returned with a bundle, which he gave to Vingte. She took out a bottle and fed their baby.   
  
~~~  
  
Back in the others' time, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin stood before a parson, Sally Po and Lady Une as witnesses. Milliardo turned to Lucrezia and said softly, I do.  
  
~~~  
  
And in their tent, Duo was very thoroughly kissing D'arcy. 

Fin  
  
Or will it be continued after all?


End file.
